


What to do when you nemesis gets a boyfriend and doesn't have time for your rivalry anymore?

by sisterpiranha



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Serious, Self-Denial, i'm just having fun with it, really this is just trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisterpiranha/pseuds/sisterpiranha
Summary: Johnny gets a boyfriend and Daniel's whole world is shaken.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Johnny Lawrence/Other(s)
Comments: 65
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up today and I couldn't get this idea out of my head. So I had to write it. Also. this is inspired in a post I've read on tumblr some time ago, but I can't find it now. If somebody knows what I'm talking about and has it at hand, send me the link!

Six months after Kreese was arrested and Johnny Lawrence got Cobra Kai back, things seemed to have gone back to normal. Daniel still wasn't happy about the other dojo, but he could now at least accept that it wasn't the same toxic place it had been in his youth. And the San Fernando valley was certainly big enough for both. 

The two men reached an uneasy truce, that went as far as to refer students to the other dojo when they thought their philosophy was better suited for them. 

And sure, he was now divorced, living on his own in an apartment. And he had also become little more than a figurehead in his own business. But it was fine, everything was fine. He was doing what he loved. Amanda and he had agreed to keep the relationship amicable. And his new place was closer to Miyagi-Do. He was, in short, generally happy. 

When the date of the All-Valley Karate Championship arrived, Daniel brought most of his older students, but he knew that Sam and Robby were the ones who had the greatest chance of winning. And of course, Cobra Kai had to be there, too. They made its now traditional entrance to the delight of the announcer and the crowd. Johnny's flashy style had made the dojo popular, and, here and there among the audience, you could see people wearing Cobra Kai t-shirts and waving Cobra Kai flags. It made Daniel scoff. He would never debase karate like that just for the sake of merchandising.

Johnny entered after his students, followed by Miguel. The boy, decked in his black gi, moved swiftly on his crutches. He might not be competing, but he was his sensei's right-hand man and, in may ways, the heart of the dojo, so his presence was essential, even if it was just to give support.

Daniel tried to meet Johnny's eyes. He wanted the man to see him rolling his eyes at their flashy behaviour and needless commercialization of karate, but Johnny's eyes were focused on something else. Or rather, on someone else, a tall male someone else. He was standing in the sidelines saying something to Johnny and smiling. Johnny was also smiling and nodding. But the strangest thing of all was that, when the announcer started talking again, the man caressed Johnny's arm before he went to sit with the audience.

Daniel frowned just as Johnny looked in his direction. He couldn't decipher the man's expression, so he just turned his back and went to speak with Sam, deciding to ignore the whole incident.

And once the tournament started, Daniel forgot all about the stranger. He would never admit it out loud, but he loved seeing Johnny so supportive of his students. Win or lose, he'd be there to pat them in the back and give them words of encouragement. He regretted not seeing that sooner, not seeing how hard Johnny tried to do what was best, even if he didn't always go about the right way.

One by one, the students fought, and Daniel couldn't help but feel impressed about their progress. Eventually, Robby took the lead for Miyagi-do and Aisha, for the Cobras. And soon, they were facing each other in the final fight. They were well matched. Robby was a quick fighter with a knack for analysing his rival's style so he could predict their moves. Aisha was not as fast, but she had endurance on her side and an unpredictability that eventually allowed her to come on top. 

When the referee raised her arm the whole place erupted in cheers. Robby was graceful in his defeat, he shook her hand and move away to let the celebrating Cobras surround her, and even some members of Miyagi-do joined them. 

Daniel smiled at her from a distance, letting her enjoy her moment with her peers. Then he went to talk to Robby. He had fought a good fight and he told him so, but the boy didn't seem too concerned about having lost. He patted him in the back and went to look for Johnny. Robby wasn't the only one who could be grateful in defeat. But what he saw when he found him, stopped him in his tracks. 

Johnny and the stranger.

Johnny kissing the stranger.

Johnny kissing the stranger who was a man.

And it wasn't just a friendly peck either, he could swear there was some tongue involved. The stranger's arms were around Johnny's neck, and Johnny's around his waist, their bodies plastered against each other. Daniel was fuming. It was completely obscene and inappropriate to do that in front of children. There must be some rule to forbid this in a public arena. And if there wasn't, maybe he would propose one in the next committee meeting.

He was already mentally drafting the proposal and considering if he could retroactively penalise Johnny when a hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks.

"Dad?"

Sam was standing there, looking at him with concern.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be ok?"

"You look... mad, what happened?"

"Nothing, well just..." he signalled Johnny and the stranger still going at it.

"What?" She looked behind his back, confused. 

"It's disgusting!"

"Dad! They are just kissing!"

"In front of children!"

"Dad, you're not... You know that's normal, right?"

"I know it is! But not in public!"

Sam sighed. Robby appeared behind him.

"What's going on?"

"My dad has just seen Mr Lawrence with his boyfriend."

"His WHAT!?"

"Yeah, he told me Alex might come."

"Alex?"

"He's a lawyer. He helped my dad a lot with my case, and I guess they clicked."

"I think they are cute, your dad looks happy," Sam commented with a smile.

Daniel snorted but say nothing. The image of Johnny kissing that man was still engraved in his mind and it was making him queazy.

"We have to go. Moon is having a party and we need to change. You don't mind, right?"

"No, sure, go ahead."

"Thanks," Sam said kissing his cheek. "See you later!"

Daniel looked at his daughter and student walking away distractedly, as he mentally considered inviting the rest of the committee members to dinner to see if he could get them on board his "code of conduct" idea.

"Larusso."

And suddenly, Johnny was right in front of him. And at least he had the decency of being alone. But his cheeks were flushed and his lips were pink and wet, and Daniel couldn't stop looking at them.

"John," Daniel managed to say, trying to sound as cold and aloof as he could.

"What crawled up your ass? If you're mad about Aisha winning..."

"No, of course not!"

"Then what's happening?"

"What's happening your indecent spectacle back there," he said trying to control his anger and failing.

"My what? We were just kissing!"

"Just kissing?! That wasn't just kissing!"

"I don't know what to tell you, Larusso. I mean, if you don't recognise kissing when you see it, then I'm starting to understand why your wife divorced you," Johnny laughed.

"What did you say?" Daniel took a step forward, ready to pounce.

"Relax! It was just a joke!" Johnny said putting his hands up. "Really, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. Since when are you gay, anyway?

"I'm not gay."

"Well, the guy sucking your face a moment ago may have something to say about that."

"No, I'm bi. Bisexual. I still like chicks, but I like some cock too if you know what I mean."

"Ugh, you're disgusting."

"I'd have never taken you for a homophobe."

"I'm not a homophobe!"

"You could have fooled me."

"I just don't like seeing children exposed to... that. You better not be doing that in your dojo too!"

"No, don't worry, I don't kiss him in the dojo," Johnny said smiling, "I just suck his dick."

Daniel groaned, which made Johnny laugh. 

"I'm serious, Lawrence. I can get you banned from the tournament for indecency."

"Yeah? And what do you think the committee is going to do about you being homophobic?"

"For the last time, I'm not homophobic!"

"Sure, whatever you say, Larusso. I gotta go, my  _ boyfriend _ is waiting for me outside. We are going to have dinner and then we are going to fuck our brains out, possibly right there in the restaurant."

"You're such a dick."

"At least I'm getting some. I hear all you're getting lately is your right hand. So I better go. I don't want to keep you from your date."

"Go fuck yourself!"

"I already have someone to do it for me!" and with that, Johnny walked away laughing. 

Daniel looked around. Everyone else was gone. He wanted to kick something in the face, something blond and cocky. And maybe his boyfriend too. He kicked a balloon hard, but it just floated slowly for a few meters and then came down again. He needed to go to Miyagi-Do and do some katas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read, as usual. There's a tiny litte bit of angst in this one because I can't help my inner drama bitch.

The beach party had been Sam and Aisha's solution to the problem of their dojos' rivalry. Every few weeks the students from both dojos would meet at the beach and spend a day together. At first, it seemed like the idea had been doomed to failure. But after a few awkward meetings and a handful of heart to hearts between certain key participants, things took a turn for the better. 

Daniel looked forward to these days as well, as Johnny and he had developed their own little routine. It would start when Johnny arrived late and with a cooler full of beer. Daniel would lecture him about underage drinking and Johnny would say that the beer wasn't for his students, but himself. Then Daniel would start another lecture about getting drunk when he should be supervising students. They'd exchange insults all through lunch and, after a short nap, once the children went away to do their own thing, Johnny would finally offer Daniel a beer and they would spend the rest of the day drinking together. A few memorable times, Daniel had badgered Johnny into putting some suncream and the blonde asked him to help him get it on his back. Which Daniel complained, but did it anyway because he wouldn't want the man to get skin cancer. 

And Daniel was particularly looking forward to this beach day because, in the past few days, and after some stern talks from Sam and a few mocking phonecalls with Amanda, he had decided that he might have overreacted the day of the tournament and that he owed Johnny an apology. An apology that he had planned to offer on his third beer of the afternoon when both of them were alone, relaxed and the buzz of alcohol made everything more mellow. 

His hopes, however, seemed to have been dashed when he saw a shirtless Johnny, not with a cooler in hand, but with an equally shirtless lawyer. And it was fine for Johnny, he was an athlete and a Californian native, his strong, sun-kissed chest was acceptable in the beach. But Italian, Jersey natives in their fifties should not be exposing themselves like that.  _ He  _ had the shame enough to wear a T-shirt, even though Johnny had teased him about it and told him numerous times to take it off.

And yes, he knew the other man was Italian and from Jersey because he spent a whole night on LinkedIn tracking down this "Alex", a.k.a.  _ Alessandro Di Santis _ , 50 years old, recently moved from Jersey, practised civil law and worked a lot with at-risk kids and won awards for his LGBTQ activism. Sure, he looked fine on paper, but that didn't mean the guy wasn't an asshole. And you couldn't blame him for being worried, Robby was his student, after all, he just had to be sure he was safe.

"John," Daniel said dryly when the two men approached him

"Larusso," Johnny said smiling. "You're not still mad, are you?"

"I was never mad."

"Whatever. This is Alex, by the way. Robby invited him, before you say anything."

The man approached Daniel with a smile and an extended hand. His handshake was firm and strong. And sure, Daniel could admit that he was handsome, but nowhere near Johnny's league in looks. 

"It's nice to meet you, Johnny talks a lot about you," he said in a strong Jersey accent.

"You don't say." 

"I might have mentioned you a few times. You know, just in passing," Johnny added quickly. Alex laughed. 

"Nothing bad, he's a sweetheart when he wants to," Alex said and he had the gall to look at Johnny dreamily and drape himself around his muscled arm. And Johnny blushed. BLUSHED of all things!

"A sweetheart? I'm not sure we are talking about the same man."

"Maybe you just bring out the worst in me, Larusso," Johnny quipped, but he wasn't looking at him, but at Alex, and was smiling in a way Daniel had never seen him smile. His stomach turned painfully.

Loud voices screamed from a few meters away. Sam had just arrived with Miguel and Aisha. Even from the car, Miguel waved excitedly in their direction.

"Sensei! Yaya made you some  _ bolones de verde _ especially for you!" he shouted.

"Yes! I love that woman! I'd be right back!" Johnny said and practically ran towards them, leaving Alex behind.

Daniel looked with a fond expression as the man hugged his students and helped to unload the food. Here on the beach, happy and free, Johnny reminded Daniel of the boy he had been. It made him feel giddy for some reason.

"Look, Daniel," a voice said, and it took Daniel a moment to realise that it was Alex talking. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding, Robby insisted I had to come, and well, I couldn't really say no."

Daniel had a very different opinion regarding that, but he kept it to himself.

"It's fine, it's not like it's a private party."

"Still, with the history Johnny and you have, it can't be easy. "

"Well, we go back 34 years..."

"Of course! And I'm not trying to get in between that."

"Ok, good to know, I guess?" Daniel said confused.

"It's just that I know how awkward this situation can be?"

"This situation?"

"You know, your ex-boyfriend showing up with a new boyfriend."

"EX-WHAT?!"

"Erm ex-boyfriend... Didn't you and Johnny used to date?"

"No! Where did you get that idea? Did Johnny said that? Because I'm completely straight!" Daniel felt himself becoming agitated.

"No, I'm sorry, I just assumed. It's just the way he talks about you... And he said there was someone in his past. So that 34-year-old rivalry is really just about karate?"

"Yes, I mean, that's oversimplifying it a bit, there were other factors..."

"Hey Alex! Come try this! It's delicious!" Johnny called.

"Sorry, I didn't mean... I guess I'll just..." Alex said pointing at Johnny, obviously uncomfortable and looking for the perfect excuse to leave. Daniel could just nod. Then he saw the man joining Johnny. They were all smiles for one another. And when Johnny fed the other man something he was eating, Daniel had to look away, his mood soured.

A few hours later, the children started to leave and Daniel was sitting alone looking at the sun as it started to go down. Johnny and Alex had disappeared soon after lunch and he didn't want to think about where the man could have gone to. Daniel had been alone to pick after the trash and wave goodbye to the students going off to do something else and to the ones whose parents came pick them up. This was their day, they had a routine, he should have been there instead of doing god knows what in god knows were with that man.

He felt someone sitting next to him and a bottle of Coors beer was handed to him. He didn't have to look to see who it was.

"I thought you've left."

"Sorry, Alex had a work emergency and I had to drive him."

"But you came back. You didn't need to, everyone has already left."

"I couldn't miss the best part of the day. The beach, a sunset, a few beers, it's perfect. Pity you are here." 

Daniel rolled his eyes but laughed. Trading insults was second nature for them, so he felt right at ease.

"I'm surprised to see your shirt back on, did you even put any suncream today?" 

"Sure, Alex helped me, he's as much as a nag as you with that shit."

"Oh," Daniel said feeling a surge of anger in his chest. The image of a shirtless Johnny having his back rubbed by Alex came to his mind. Had he done it in Johnny's apartment, right in the kitchen, before leaving for the beach? Or maybe they did it on the bed, with the blonde laying on his stomach and he could straddle him and comfortably access his back. And maybe he would moan as he rubbed the cream and the sound would vibrate through his body. And maybe, once he finished, he would kiss each of the little moles that dusted his back and maybe even go even further down...

Daniel choked on his beer as anger morphed into arousal and he realised he was no longer imagining Alex in that situation.

"Hey, you ok, man?" Johnny said patting his back.

"Yeah, yeah, it's just this cheap beer. Can't you get anything better?" Daniel said in between coughs, trying to recover.

"Oh, I'm sorry princess, guess my shitty beer doesn't suit your refined palate. Bring your own next time."

"Maybe I will," Daniel answered, not looking at the man. The image of Johnny and him still fresh in his mind and he wasn't sure what to do with it. Maybe he had been too long under the sun and he was starting to get sunstroke.

"Your accent is thicker today," Johnny commented.

"What?" 

"You sound more like you did back in high school."

"I don't think it's any different. I've always sound from Jersey."

"I mean, it was always there, but a lot less obvious. Today it's very noticeable."

"I really can't tell the difference."

"Is it because of Alex?"

"Why would my accent had anything to do with him?" Daniel asked, indignantly.

"He's from Jersey. Maybe being around him brought it back. He has a very strong accent."

"I thought he sounded more like from Long Island."

"No, he's from Jersey. It was one of the first things I noticed."

They were quiet for a moment as they looked at the sun and sipped their beers. Daniel decided it was time to speak.

"Look, John, I wanted to say... sorry for the night of the tournament. I was way out of line. It just took me by surprise, I didn't know you were... you know. It was a shock."

Johnny just laughed.

"You know you can say the word, it's ok."

"Fine, I didn't know you were gay, bi... whatever."

"Don't worry. A few months ago, I don't think I would have reacted any better, probably, if I had been in your shoes."

"But now you are ok with it?"

"I guess," Johnny shrugged. "It took a while."

"And all because of Alex?"

"God, no. It'd started before. There was... someone else. It didn't work out, but it helped me realise a lot of things about myself. When I met Alex, I was more or less on board with things already."

"Someone else? Who?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Doesn't matter. He wasn't interested."

_ Wasn't interested? _ What kind of idiot wouldn't be interested in Johnny. He could be a little rough around the edges, but he was man enough to admit the guy was charming when he wanted to, and caring. Not to mention how he looked, all golden hair, blue eyes and cocky smile...

Daniel decided to put a stop to his thoughts right there.

"Alex told me he thought we had been together at some point," he said instead.

"Yeah, he told me. Apparently, he can't believe two people would fight for so long like that without there being some sexual tension between them. I guess other people don't just have 34-year-old karate rivalries."

"Well, here's for 34 years more," Daniel said smiling, taking a swig of his beer.

"Actually..."

"What?"

"Well, Alex told me he's moving to Philly in a few months. His work here is only temporary. He asked me to consider going with him."

"You're moving!?"

"I haven't decided yet. It could be nice. The Valley doesn't have the best memories for me. Maybe it would be good to leave it behind."

"But what about Robby and Miguel, your students, the dojo? What about uh... everything?"

"It wouldn't be right away. Robby and Miguel are going to college soon, so it's not like they are going to be here much. And they can visit, it's not that far away. And I can visit them too. My students would go to other dojos, yours probably. And Cobra Kai would close again. So actually, this is very good news for you."

"Sure, good news." Daniel put the beer on the floor and stood up suddenly.

"Where are you going?" Johnny asked surprised. Usually, they stayed drinking until late.

"Home," he just said sharply, walking away.

"Are you... are you angry with me?" Johnny stood up too and began following him, confused. 

Daniel turned around and focus all his anger at the man in front of him.

"Of course I'm angry, Johnny! You would just frolic away with your  _ boyfriend _ and leave a huge mess for me to deal with. Well, I can't take your students, I don't have the space."

"What mess? What are you talking about? If you can't take them, another dojo will, it's not a problem!"

"And what about Cobra Kai? You reopening it started this whole mess and now you're leaving? After everything we did to get it back from Kreese? After everything you put me through? I ended up divorcing my wife of 17 years for this! I only get to see my children a few times a week! And now you're saying you're going to close it just like that!?"

"Larusso, you can't blame me for your divorce, that was all you. I didn't ask you to come knocking when I first opened. You were the one that had to get involved. You can't blame all your shit on me! And you can't blame me for wanting to be happy now!"

"I thought you had changed, you know? But it turns out you're still the same selfish dick you always were! Well, you can go fuck yourself to Philadelphia for all I care." 

And with that, Daniel drove away. He knew he was leaving all his belongings behind, but one look at his review mirror, at Johnny standing there looking hurt, and he knew that he didn't care. His chest hurt and tears of anger and frustration had started to slide through his cheeks. He knew he had to get away.

**Author's Note:**

> In case someone is curious, I imagine Alex to look like Bobby Cannevale, because why not.


End file.
